


The Bottle (In Servitude Drabble III)

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: In Servitude [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Slave, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: Master allows slave to come but it may not be how she expects it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: In Servitude [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714843
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The gif that inspired me is posted [ HERE ](https://quietlyme.bdsmlr.com/post/213955112)
> 
> As usual, the gif doesn't belong to me. Only the story / drabble. The version at AO3 is usually slightly different from my reblog post.

The slave was kneeling in front of her seated Master, her mouth and throat working to pleasure her Master. She relaxed her throat as the velvety hard cock in her mouth slipped into her throat with the up and down movement of her head. She heard her Master's sigh as her released into her mouth. She kept his cock buried in her throat as she swallowed the cum that flooded her mouth, her hand gently rubbing his balls. Once he finished, she lifted her head and let the cock slide out of her throat until only the head was in her mouth. Then she gently suckled Master's cock making sure to swallow every drop. Once done, she moved to kneel back but her Master's hand on her head stop her from moving.

Her face still buried between her Master's thighs, she kept his softening cock in her mouth waiting for her Master's next action. She breathe slowly, taking care not to stimulate her Master. The hand on her head was gently stroking her hair. The feeling was pleasant and he kept her there for a while.

"Do you want to come slave?" Master suddenly asked her as he pushed her away slightly and pulled his spent cock out of her mouth.

"Master?" the slave asked hesitantly. The pleasant haze that she was in made her slightly confused.

"Do you want to come Slave?" He asked her again.

"Yes, please, Master?" She wondered why she was being asked as her Master would command or instruct but not ask.

"Tell me, what are the rules for coming? he questioned her.

"With Master's permission and only when my ass is being fucked" this time she answered confidently as she knew this rule well.

"Well, you just sucked me off and none of your little toys are here... So what's going to fill you ass? Hmmm..." Her Master asked her. But he was not waiting for an answer as he immediately followed it with a command for her to "Turnaround and bend over the table".

She assumed the position he instructed, bending herself over at the waist and bracing herself with her arms, her legs spread wide.

"What do you see in front of you?" her Master asked.

"Wine, Master?" the slave responded, sounding confused over the random question.

"A wine bottle slave, specifically one that will be giving you your orgasm" he informed her as he reached over her for the almost empty bottle.

He then sat on the table next to her and spread her ass cheeks with one hand. With his other hand, he pushed the tip of the bottle into her asshole. The condensation on the bottle made it wet and slippery enough to enter her with just a little force. She let out a sharp gasp as the hard and cold length entered her.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from where it left off in the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy only. Not to be practiced in real life. Alcohol introduced anally can be fatal due to alcohol poisoning.

Master pushed the long neck of the bottle all the way into her ass, stopping only when the width of the bottle became too wide to enter her. Her gasp turned to moans of pleasure as he started to fuck her with the bottle.

Her Master would pull the bottle out until only the tip was in her and then push it all the way in until her hole resisted. She could also feel the cold wine from the bottle flowing into her with each thrust. The bottle had warmed up from contact with her body but the wine remained cold. This intensified the sensations she was feeling and she keened with pleasure. 

"Does it feel good slave?"

"Yes, Master" she panted with the pleasure but then whimpered and the bottle was pulled away. 

"Show me how much you want to be fucked, go ahead, fuck yourself on the bottle" her Master told her, holding the bottle to her asshole. 

She braced herself on the table as started pushing herself back onto the bottle. Her body swaying back and forth as she fucked herself on the bottle. Her movements allowed the bottle to plunged deep into her ass, the ribbed bottle lip stimulating her sensitive inner passage. She felt the pleasure building in her. Her pussy was leaking with her arousal, the slick wetness dripped down her thighs. It felt so good. She was so close, her whole body was shaking with the pleasure. Her Master grabbed one of her breasts, pinching her and pulling on her nipple before moving to the other to do the same. 

"Do you want to come slave?" he asked her, while palming her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers. 

"Yes! Please Master", she gasped breathlessly "Please, please Master!".

"Alright, come, Slave" he gave his permission as he started thrusting the bottle hard and fast. 

Her gasps and moans were getting louder and louder as she frantically moved to meet his thrusts. She could feel the pleasure building inside her, coiling inside her before it peaked. Her muscles tense and her toes curled as she screamed with the pleasure.

"Thank you Master, thank you!" she panted out as she came down from the intense pleasure. She could feel her energy leaving her as she slumped forward onto the table, little shudders of pleasure still going through her body. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this drabble will not stay a drabble. I still have things in this scene I want to write about. ;)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slave has her orgasms but is her Master done?

Her Master continued to fuck the bottle into her slowly his slave's spent body. The stimulation was overwhelming for her over-sensitized body but she knew better than to protest.

"You have a greedy ass here slave" he said as he started putting some pressure into his slow thrusts. She struggled weakly, her fear overwhelming her training, but she was just too tired. Her Master placed a warning hand on the small of her back.

He continued to put pressure on the bottle. The bottle was too big and it was uncomfortable bordering on pain. She whimpered as sphincter muscles gave way to the pressure. The bottle stretched her sore muscles as widest part of the bottle pushed into her. She could only lay there pliantly, letting out sobs of pain but also pleasure. It felt good but in some ways also too much.

"There you go, such a greedy ass, sucking in almost the whole bottle" her Master commented as he made shallow thrusts with the bottle, sometimes making screwing motions. She felt the pleasure building in her in her again. Her whimpers were turning into moans. The fullness from the bottle's body gave a pleasurable stretch and it's long neck reached deep in her. 

"Go ahead, you may come again" he allowed her as he continued to pump the bottle into her ass with long and deep thrusts. She shudders and gasps breathlessly as the rhythmic stretch and pull in her ass pushes her closer and closer to orgasm. A few deep thrusts and she peaks. This time, the pleasure was less explosive but still as intense. Her back arched as she keens with pleasure before slumping down. This time, she ends up sprawled on the floor, much too tired. The bottle was pulled out of her ass with a pop and set on the table. Her Master gently patted her head and stroked her hair. She turned her head and kissed her Master's hand.

"Thank you Master," her voice hoarse from her expressions of pleasure previously.

"You're welcome slave" he responded "There's one more thing we have to do slave. There's all this expensive wine left. We can't let it go to waste" he went on without waiting for any response "Present"

She moved her tired body into the position, somewhere at the back of her pleasure muddle brain, wondering what her Master would do next. She placed her shoulders down to the floor with her cheek pressed to the floor. It took effort to arch her back and hold her ass high with her thighs spread wide. From the side of her eye, she saw her Master pick up the bottle again and moved behind her. 

The slave braced herself to be fucked again, but her Master merely pushed the bottle into her and tilted it. What little wine that was left in the bottle was emptied into her ass. She yelped in surprise. 

"Hold still slave, you don't want to spill any of that", her Master reprimanded her. The bottle was set aside again before her Master returned holding a butt plug. The plug was made with soft silicone but was larger to accommodate her slightly gaping hole. The plug settled easily into her, helping to keep the wine from spilling out. 

"Alright slave, tell your handler you're allowed an hours nap then an enema before you resume your afternoon schedule". 

"Yes Master". She kneeled as she waited for her Master to leave the room before crawling out of the room where one of her handler waited for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT! This is fantasy only. Not to be practiced in real life. Alcohol introduced anally can be fatal due to alcohol poisoning.


End file.
